


Do You Trust Me?

by BlueSpartan23



Series: Adventures of Harley and Peter [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: - can't tell its a spoiler, Angst, Bisexual Harley Keener, Bisexual Peter Parker, Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, Gen, Happy Ending, Harley Keener as Iron Lad, Harley Keener is a ??????, Hurt Harley Keener, Hurt Peter Parker, Identity Reveal, Multi, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Protective Avengers, Protective Defenders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:33:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23957716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueSpartan23/pseuds/BlueSpartan23
Summary: Harley and Peter had been through thick and thin since the end of Endgame. But overtime Harley recognized that he was being left out on a secret Peter's keeping, but (seemingly) everyone else knows. What's the deal?Harley also has a secret to tell Peter. But at what cost?Their relationship is put to the test.
Relationships: -background, Harley Keener & Peter Parker, Harley Keener & Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Harley Keener/Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes & Peter Parker, Matt Murdock & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Harley Keener & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Series: Adventures of Harley and Peter [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727188
Comments: 4
Kudos: 126





	Do You Trust Me?

**Author's Note:**

> So I had this idea and story planned and almost written out, but I saw a story that was in a way similar to mine and beat to post it. But whatever, it isn't like there's repeats of one-shots and similar stories out there. You'll love this.
> 
> Also this is my first take on romance (to an extent) of any kind I'm terrible at writing romance related stuff so don't count on it to be good.

"Didn't think so." 

As the door slammed shut with his boyfriend out it, Peter Parker slumped onto one of the kitchen chairs. Yet another fight ended badly between him and his boyfriend Harley Keener. Mainly it was his fault, but something nagged him to say Harley couldn't be at least understanding. Peter shook his head. No, Harley was understanding, but Peter's lame excuses were driving on Harley's nerves.

Over the past two years, Peter Parker and Harley Keener met at a celebration of the defeat of Thanos and the end of the reverse of the snap. Peter, who was still playing what he just went through over in his head when he was approached by the dirty blonde. They talked and found out that both of them were snapped and when they came back, Harley was back at the Tower. He had just arrived the day before at Tony's place for spring break to spend time with Stark for the week when the spaceship came to Earth. The two boys bonded over their shared love for sciences and they're shared bond with Tony. Both had a different yet special bond with him. What people start to notice though was that Tony, sort of, coddled Peter compared to Harley which people worried that said boy would be jealous. Harley wasn't jealous though. In fact, he found it quite funny. Over the two years, both caught feelings for each and soon began going on dates. Eventually they became a couple. 

Over the next year and a quarter, Harley moved to New York to finish high school at Midtown with Peter, so they didn't have to do long distance. 

Continue working under Tony Stark's internship. A real one just like Peter. The boys worked on all the Avengers equipment. That's where things differed. Peter got to work on things that Harley couldn't: like the War Machine suit, the Rescue suit, any of Spider-Man's equipment, and the Winter Soldier's arm.

Actually, the last one was per Shuri's request as she _"didn't trust another white touching my things."_ And Harley was NOT questioning the princess any further. Besides, not even Tony was allowed to touch the arm. Bucky has a soft spot for Peter apparently.

'Bonded while trapped in the Soul Stone or something like that.' Tony said one time during their lab session. 

Didn't mean Harley didn't get to touch other cool equipment. He got to do Clint's bow and arrows, Sam's wings, the Iron Man especially, and he even (somehow miraculous) made Wanda a replica of her Scarlet Witch uniform that was _bulletproof._ Harley managed to work with the nanites at his disposal and (with a little help from Shuri) woven a suit for her that was a backup in case she was in a situation where she was dealing with guns and too tired from her using her powers too much. It impressed everyone especially Peter and Tony. When Wanda saw it, and was tested that it was indeed bulletproof, she gave Harley a big hug at that. Harley, totally did _NOT_ blush red as a tomato after that. 

Both boys showed prowess in the lab. But Harley started noticing that Peter was allowed in on things that he didn't know and certain access he wasn't granted that Peter was. When he asked FRIDAY about it, she curb him and just told him that it was private information. Pepper and Rhodey didn't budge as well. Harley, also noticed that Peter ducked out during lab sessions and during the school days and did not return until later that day or night. Nightmares became a normal thing for the two of them each having their own problems. While Harley opened up about his to an extent, Peter was tight lipped about his. It was frustrating to say the least. Peter would talk to Tony, or May, or even this guy named _Matt._ Matt was a family friend that the Parkers have known for years so he guessed that Peter was close to this Matt. According to May, Matt was their family lawyer and seemed to always keep tabs on Peter every now and then. So Harley let it be. 

Harley tried to not let it bother him; but everyone, both close family and Avengers family knew something that he didn't. They had to. Peter recently in the past few months was showing up at his apartment with bruises and cuts. It couldn't have been from school. Flash left Peter alone mostly after the Snap (it had something to due with Harley catching Flash call Peter 'Penis' and shove him into lockers and later Flash leaving the school with a black, a busted lip, and a limp, and Peter never knew who it was even when he tried to ask Flash who did this to him). It could be from the streets, but from he knew Peter knew self-defence. But the question was, why disappear every other day to the Compound and only vaguely tell him what happened. It was obvious what they were hiding something, but what?

They started fighting more after they're one year anniversary, where Peter showed up five minutes late to dinner, where he had a cut near his eyebrow and a fading bruise on his cheek. Harley wanted to trust Peter to come to him for stuff like this, but Peter again brushed it off. They always talked it out after a breather and in the end, they were in each other embrace. Their bond was that strong in that short amount of time.

Except this fight was much worse than their usual ones. Tonight was date night. One day out of the week, Peter and Harley agreed to take one day where they designated as 'date night.' Just the two of them, talking about their day and enjoying each others company. What made this fight worse is that Peter missed _three_ date nights in a row. Whether it was a mission or emergency at the internship, Peter had an excuse on why he was either late or didn't show up.

Peter knew he messed up the minute he agreed to help out a case on the street. He _promised_ Harley he would make this one. He had something important to tell Peter, and he intended to follow through, damnit. However, the case he was on was the one that was giving all the vigilantes grief and were working together on. An opportunity that he couldn't pass up on. But on _date night?_ Seriously?! He hoped Harley could forgive.

'Wishful thinking,' Peter thought as he looked at the kitchen table. Peter arrived at midnight to see a look on Harley's face that would haunt him forever. He looked.....upset...defeated....broken.

Harley had cooked his favorite meal and got him the Italian ginger beer May would get on occasion when was good. The food long cold. The candles burn down. And a stone-faced Harley Keener sitting at the other end of the table, phone in front of him, hands folded.

After the heated argument, Harley went needing some air. 

That was two and half hours ago, and Harley still wasn't back. 

* * *

Harley kicked a rock and bounced off the public trash can. The lingering anger, sadness, and anguish lingered with him.

Three times. _Three times_ Peter stood him up and then breaks his promise of meeting him for dinner. The FUCK?! He goes above and beyond for him this time and this is how Peter acts?! It's not right. He loves Peter to death, but the things he's been doing. The signals he sends to his friends. The meet ups at the compound where Peter leaves hours on end and comes back with injuries that appear to be patched up.

What is Peter hiding? He wants to trust Peter come to him for things like these and not try to go behind his to figure it out. Yeah, he still considered the new 'addition' to their little group around Peter, but damnit it hurts that everyone seems to notice something with Peter and communicate to a level that he doesn't recognize. Peter is his boyfriend, his significant other. Why hide stuff from Harley when he has been open and honest to Peter? Then he stands me up three times. 

"IT'S NOT FAIR!" Harley screams. As he does, the lamppost's lightbulb next to him explodes and the bike rack rattles dangerously. Harley stops and takes a deep breath. Can't lose control. This is why he wanted to tell Peter. He's the right one to talk to him about 'his issue.' He trusts him.

How long before he crumbles?

Harley looks up to the sky begging for an answer.

* * *

Another hour went by, multiple calls and messages sent, and no word from Harley at all. Peter just couldn't take it. He went out and slapped his nanite bracelets on and the homing unit formed over him. Then he took to the skyscrapers as Spider-Man looking for his missing boyfriend. The anxiety, nervous, guilt churned in Peter's gut. If something were to happen to Harley because of him. No. He can't think about that. He had a boyfriend out there for three hours in the middle of the night and not a single word. He asked KAREN to send a message to May, Ned and MJ to ask if Harley came by. May, who was at her graveyard shift, said ‘No and if everythings alright?.’

Ned and MJ haven’t seen him either. Peter’s anxiety spiked. Damnit. 

Where are you Keener? 

It wasn’t long before he came across a scene. A red van to be precise. The same red van that all the vigilantes have been chasing for the past two weeks. Peter was torn. Keep searching for Harley or trail this van. DAMNIT! What should he do? On one hand he owed Harley a lot for his patience for him and Peter did stand him up, but on the other hand this case would be put to rest tonight. He was about to make the decision when he saw a man in a red suit and helmet running across the rooftops tailing the van to a location. Daredevil. This is it.

“I’m really sorry, Harley,” Peter said and took off after Daredevil.

When he reached Daredevil, they came to their destination and where the van was taken. Apparently, these guys were trafficking humans. That made Peter’s blood boil. He and Daredevil made quick of the men outside, by the time Iron Fist showed up. A source of his saying that it’s more than just humans inside that warehouse. After Spider-Man alerted the police to be on the way with a lot of medics, the three vigilantes took over and raided the warehouse. As Iron Fist said, there weren't just humans there. There were mutants too. As soon as they were getting the last of the people were out of the warehouse a man escaped while another rigged the place with a bomb. Suicide bomber. Spider-Man, in his Iron Spider suit, went to cover Iron Fist who was closest to the blast. The blast blew out all doors and windows as everyone took cover. By that time, the police and paramedics showed up to escort the victims away. When Spider-Man emerged from the wreckage with Iron Fist supporting him. Both of them looked roughed up. Daredevil wasn’t anywhere to be seen, probably went after the guy that escaped. 

“Spider-Man you okay,” Iron Fist asked, seeing Spider-Man sway.

“I’m good, man” Spider-Man said and looked far from it. 

“Yeah, don’t look like it,” the yellow vigilante replied. “Let’s get you patched up.”

Spider-Man went to say something when KAREN activated “Beacon” protocol after the blast and soon he heard a familiar sound of repulsor of the Iron Man suit. Before he can send a message to Harley, Peter fades from consciousness.

  
  
  
  


Tony was waiting outside the medbay room with Pepper who made him sit down after she told him to stop wearing out the tile pacing circles like that. He couldn’t help it. Someone tried to blow up the kid and his pals on the street. He took everything within him not to go out and search the guy who escaped. According to the Iron Fist, Daredevil took after him so that’s one less problem. All that mattered is that Peter recovered. 

May and Peter’s friends from school had been alerted via protocol. May said she would be there as soon as her shift was over which wouldn’t be long. Ned and MJ would be arriving with May during that time too. All Tony could do was wait. In the back of his mind, he should be grateful for Daredevil and the others. At first, Tony didn’t like Peter interacting with them, especially Daredevil. But Peter simply stated they were trustworthy, and would still work with them (not needing Tony’s permission for it.) After an argument, Peter had May vouch for him about his interactions with the other vigilantes. (She also lectured Tony about being a hypocrite and the situation at hand.) So Tony relented, and now Peter has new allies and people he could get behind and work with when the Avengers weren’t around. 

What feels like hours pass by, Dr. Cho came out and said Peter will be in some pain but would be fine and recover rapidly by the next night. Tony thanked her profusely and he and Pepper went into the room. Peter was sleeping peacefully despite the dark circles under his eyes. They’d talk later. Right now his spiderling needed to sleep. 

By the time Tony dozed off, May, Ned, and MJ burst into the room and looked at their spider sleeping. May turned to Tony as he just put a finger to his lips. Universal sign of ‘be quiet.’ May nodded gratefully before she and the other two teenagers sat down. 

“Sergeant Barnes is on his way down,” FRIDAY alerted suddenly.

Tony whispered, “Thanks FRI.” Bucky and Peter had a tight bond. They would always spar together, go on runs together, and talk about their nightmares (when Tony, May, or Matt weren’t available). Bucky always called Peter ‘his little punk.’ Tony remembers one lab session with Pete that he took Bucky patrolling with him and let’s just say they made an impeccable team out there. Bucky even said he would do this more often if he wasn't on missions. It felt good to earn some good back after everything Bucky’s gone through. 

Peter had that effect on people and Tony was no exception. 

Bucky came through the door and saw what was in front of him. He smiled fondly as everyone was asleep. He was about to take a seat outside when he saw Peter’s phone light up. Bucky took it and looked to see _HARLS <3 _ blown up his phone along with messages from other people.

‘HARLS’ could only be his boyfriend Harley. Who doesn’t know Peter is Spider-Man. Who must be worried sick. 

Ho boy Peter.

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Harley returned to the apartment at 4 am. He was and wasn’t surprised to see his boyfriend gone. Food stone cold and the faint aroma of the candles and apartment fragrance in the air. Harley wanted to cry, but couldn’t find the strength to. He just went about his business, preparing for the day hoping to hear from Peter. It was 9 am when he was getting worried and pissed at the same time. Where was _HE?!_ He was about to get up to go to the compound demanding answers when his phone rang. Hopefully it was Peter, or his friends or May or even Tony. It was none of the above. 

It read Cierra _My Goober :)_.

Sierra. His sister. Who was now a year younger instead of six. Who was in her last year of _high school_ like he was.

Dread settled in his stomach. This call could mean one of very few things. 

He answered: “Hello?”

“Harley.”

The voice didn’t sound like his sister. It was a low alto voice.That wasn’t his sister. It was his mother. 

“Mom?”

“Yes honey it’s me.”

Harley was crying now. His mother had been battling cancer ever since before the Snap. His mother was his go to person when things got tough and needed concoling. Although she has beaten cancer three times now, he always dreaded the call of how the cancer came back more ferocious than ever. It was this call. They talked a long time. Harley’s mother said that they caught the cancer in very early stages and the doctors are gonna start treatment soon. Ok some good news. Harley’s mother pushed Harley to open up about what’s going on on his end.

Harley, in his emotional state, spilled everything: how things with Peter were on the rocks, and how he feels left out of the things on the Avengers. No he wasn’t jealous of Peter at all. Harley just feels like it's happening again after he thought he left that part of his life behind. Harley’s mother gives Harley some words of wisdom. That if you love Peter so much, then keep fighting for it. From what she heard, Harley’s bond with Peter is so great that not another Snap could break them apart. 

“Then why doesn’t he trust me?” Harley whimpered. “I was so trusting in him that I was prepared to tell him my ‘secret.’

Realizing he was serious about this, Eva, Harley’s mom said, “My son, these things are what it takes to build a relationship. You’re not a quitter. You find a solution. And sometimes you gotta have patience. Whatever it takes.”

Harley wanted to say that his patience is fleeting. Peter is wearing him down even though he does the little things to show love to Harley. He can still feel the feelings Peter has for him, but the mutual trust and respect is on a different level between the two. He’s running out of options. But his mother and sister believe in him. In them; Harley and Peter. Harley goes to say more when his phone lights up to see _PETEY-PIE <3 _ on it. The relief washes over him but then the anger takes hold. _Now_ he wants to talk. Nope. His mother who was ten plus hours away came first. He rejected the call. It lit up again and rejected again. Harley kept talking to his mother while he kept rejecting Peter’s calls. Then a simple text came through.

_PETEY-PIE <3: Harley. This is Bucky. Please call. _

Harley, at first, was shocked at the thought of Bucky texting. He also wondered why he had Peter’s phone. He clenched his jaw and his fists. The emotion welling up in him was getting higher and higher. He felt the emotions of the past month getting to him. He vaguely heard metal clanging about and sparks splattering everywhere. 

“Harley, sweetie. I’m gonna need you to breathe.”

Upon hearing his mother’s voice, Harley took deep breaths and count to 10. After he calmed down, Harley looked at his phone which was miraculously unharmed. 

“There ya go.”

“Mama.” Harley choked out.

“Harley you got to fight.”

“I am. I’m trying.” 

“Then keep doing it. You can beat this.”

Harley sniffled. 

“One question and I got to go.

“Anything, Mama.”

“Are you serious about telling Peter about…?”

Harley thought it over. He’s been waiting for this look to tell him what's the harm of waiting longer. Plus, Peter was hiding something for him. However, if he wants to keep his end of being honest in this; he’s got to come forth. His promise to his mother be damned.

That’s how much he loves Peter.

“Yes. I’m serious.”

“I’m proud you son.”

Harley chuckled wetly, “Thank you Mama. Please you gotta fight this. I can’t…”

“I will sweetheart.”

Exchanging goodbyes and ‘I love yous’ they hung up. Harley let out a wail, before getting up and heading back out the door. He needed to gather his thoughts before heading to the compound.

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Peter woke up in the mid afternoon. His ribs were sore, but he felt well rested. He was also greeted by his family and friends. May and Tony fretted over him and he assured them he was fine. Then a question came to mind, “The heist?”

“Taken care of, kid,” Tony said. “As for the guy who escaped. Your horn-head friend made sure he won’t be getting up anytime soon.”

Peter nodded. He didn’t care as of now of the guy's condition. As long as Matt got the guy it was ok.

“Also, the glowstick says to say thank you for covering him,” Tony added while having a raised eyebrow. 

Peter shrugged, “He didn’t have armor like me. Of course I would cover for him.” No regret in his voice.

“You’re gonna give me grey hairs kid.”

“You already lookin like a silver fox, old man.”

There was laughter all around at Tony’s reaction. 

The tension dissipated and everyone fell into close harmony. The close comradery was something they didn’t get to experience on a daily basis. Most of these times they were together was mainly when someone was in the medbay or a movie night. It was mainly the former, but it didn’t bother them that they were reminded that they had each other.

The chat stopped when Bucky came back into the room.

“What’s up, _volk?”_ Peter chirped.

“He lives, and is still kickin. Sort of. I’m glad you’re okay, _pauk.”_ Bucky smirked as he ruffled the spiderling’s hair. But then his smile turned sad as he handed Peter his phone, “However, I think all of y’all forgot to inform someone Peter was hurt. I know you all were concerned about Peter’s condition, but y’all live in a Gen Z culture. Couldn’t spare two seconds to check your phones and send a reply to the avalanche of texts and missed calls he left.”

“Oh no, Harley!” Peter gasped in realization how many messages Harley left on his phone. “Shit! How can I be so forgetful? He must be worried sick and probably angry at me right now. I-I can’t believe I didn’t leave a message before this whole heist thing?”

“Peter, breathe,” Tony approached the kid in the bed. “It’s not your fault. You got hurt. This heist was important. However, this falls on the rest of us. We could’ve- should’ve reached out to him, but we were too invested in you.”

“I tried,” Bucky said from the other side. “He’s not answering.”

Peter’s eyes widened at the realization of Bucky's reply. He hung his head looking at the sheets, “It really is my fault.”

“Kid, I just said it wasn't your fault-” Tony began putting his hand on his mentee’s shoulder.

Peter shrugged out it off harshly; eyes in sadness, “But it IS my fault Mr. Stark. You weren’t there. We had a fight. A bad one. It was one of the worst ones we’ve had. I-I missed three date nights with him. _THREE. In a row._ I stood him up twice and then was ultra late getting back home. Because I couldn’t think of a better excuse to tell him, he got really mad. I promised him that third time I would be there and I broke it. Some words were said and he just walked out the door to cool down. He didn’t return after almost three hours. I went to search for him when the heist went down. I was alerted that Harley was almost home and blacked out before I could tell him.” Peter stopped to take a shuddering breath willing the tears back and whispered next words, “I-I-I’ve never seen him so….broken. Defeated.”

The people in the room were shocked after Peter was done. How much went down in this past month or so. Tony backed away, his head down. He caused two of the three ‘missed date nights’ for Peter. Even after he vowed to not violate what should’ve been their time. He did that anyway. Tony felt extremely guilty and selfish for this. He indirectly put a wedge between his two boys’ relationship and in turn made it look like he neglected Harley (not intentionally), because by default of him not knowing about Spider-Man’s identity.

“Peter,” May spoke up after a little bit and moved to sit next to her nephew, “Both of you have a lot of responsibility. You both value your relationship too much to back out now.”

“That’s just it, May. Harley trusts me immensely and has told me everything and shared everything with me while I just deflect most things on the other side of my life. When Harley went out that door, it reminded me of…” Peter couldn’t say it or he’ll start crying.

“I know Peter. More than ever know.” May knew exactly what Peter meant. Ben’s memory still haunts to this day. 

“I hope so. My actions haven’t exactly reflected my words to him,” Peter said sullenly, then his face hardened with conviction, “Get in contact with him, please. He needs to know. Harley isn’t stupid. He knows something is up between us. I want to tell him about Spider-Man myself.

Everyone agreed. This was Peter’s choice. No one else's. He was hesitant to let anyone know about his identity. He guarded it with his life. May was a must know even though she found out by accident. Same with Ned. And the fact that MJ was able to figure out his identity, Harley wouldn’t be far off. Peter had to tell him soon, or face the consequences of him finding out himself. 

“I’ll try to contact him. If anyone can break through him via phone it’s me,” Tony said as he got up and left. He paused outside and took a deep breath. Time to find his other mentee.

  
  


* * *

Harley was playing with the little metal orbs around his bracelets. He walked aimlessly till he came to the riverside of the Hudson river. It was a windy spring afternoon. Still no word from Peter or anybody for that matter. He was mulling over what his mother told him over the phone. Harley couldn’t shake the feeling of ‘outsider.’ Even around people who he bonded to such a level. 

_“Incoming call from Old Tin Man,” TRIP, Harley’s A.I informs_

“Decline TRIP.”

_Old Tin Man is overriding and connecting._

“Activate protocol: F.F.3”

_Activated. Call cancelled._

Harley inhaled and exhaled. He did not want to talk to Tony right now. No matter how much he wanted to. Harley just needs space to breath.

Not even 10 minutes later, the southerner heard the familiar repulsor sound of the Iron Man machine. Tony hovered in front of him, but Harley didn’t look up. Just kept his eyes on his hands covered in bandages that were shielded by fingerless gloves. 

“So,” Tony began awkwardly. “You somehow blocked me from forcing my call through. Kudos. However, I need you to come to the compound.”

“I’m guessing Peter is there too?”

“Yea, he-”

“And I take it he’s hurt, since no one seems to tell me or reply to my messages.” 

Tony was glad he had his helmet still on, because he had a pained look on his face, “OK, I deserved that. And yes he is. But he’s asking for you.”

Harley frowned.

“He does!! That’s why I’m here. You need to come to the compound.”

“I take it you’re not gonna tell me what happened.”

Tony sighed, “Kid, I can’t. Peter wants to tell you himself.”

For the first time Harley looks up at the Iron clad hero, and Tony’s _really_ glad he has his helmet on because ‘WTF?!’

He was shocked and saddened at the fact that Peter wasn’t exaggerating about Harley’s state. I mean the little mechanic’s face looked paler than usual and eyes red and swollen from looks like he’s been crying and dark smudges across his cheeks. Tony really needed to fix this.

“He wants to talk to me?” Harley asks. “Honestly and no tricks?”

“Yes kid honestly.”

Harley looked at him for the longest before sighing and standing, and started walking away. 

“I’ll take myself.”

“Don’t bother. Happy is waiting for you at your place.”

Of course he is, and Harley kept walking toward his place. The sound of the Iron Man suit taking to the sky again. 

  
  
  
  


When they reach the compound, Harley is out of the car and up the stairs before Happy could park. Harley went straight to the medbay where he saw that one of the rooms was lit. Had to be Peter’s room. When he approaches however, a doctor he assumes is Doctor Cho calls to him, “Excuse me, but I can’t have you in there without the guardian’s permission.”

Harley turned to her a little annoyed, “I’m the patient’s boyfriend.”

“Ok I still need to clear-” Cho was cut off by Tony who came down the hall.

“It’s ok Helen. That’s Harley, my other mentee.”

“Oh,” Helen lightly blushed. “My apologies go on ahead. And he’ll recover FYI.”

Harley just nodded and went toward the door before being stopped again by Tony, hand on his shoulder.

“Kid before you head in there, I just want to apologize. For whatever I did to you. I just got wrapped-”

“Tony, it’s alright.”

“No it’s not! I feel like I’ve pushed you aside indirectly, because of the Avengers and SI. You are just as important as everyone else, especially the people in that room.”

“Tony I’ve said once, I’ve said multiple times: our bond is special. Just like your bond is special to Peter. It won’t make me think of you any less.” Harley said with finality and certainty.

Tony turned away trying to hide his wetting eyes. 

“Can I go in now?” Harley looked exhausted. Tony still felt guilty for doing this to him and Peter.

Tony nodded. 

Harley took a breath, gathering his thoughts he conjured up in his head on the drive to the compound. He would not let his emotions get the best of him. He can’t think with his mind clouded. Harley stepped into the room where the rest of Peter’s loved ones were. Everyone turned to see who walked in and with the exception of Ned who let out a gasp, everyone else looked just as shocked. Again, Peter wasn’t exaggerating when he said Harley looked broken with emotion. 

“Harley,” Peter said from his place on the bed.

Harley turned to see Peter having a band-aid on his head near his hairline that wasn’t there before and healing and fading bruises where it showed on his shoulder and collar area. Peter grimaced as he tried to sit up. 

Harley was struggling to keep a straight blank face, he responded, “Peter.” voided of any emotion. 

When Peter, with May’s assistance, was upright against the pillows, he took a good look at Harley. 

He looked worse than when he stormed out of his apartment. Peter’s stomach started to churn in his already hurting ribs.

“What the hell happened to you? Where did you get these?” Harley asked finally. He kept his face blank even though his voice had desperation in it. Peter searched Harley’s eyes for any emotion and frowned when finding none. Did he shut down?

May and Pepper saw this opportunity to shoo people outside. Especially Tony who debated on staying in case they needed someone. But the two women giving him stern glares had him hopping out of the room. They were big boys. 

“Call us if you need anything,” she said before closing the door. 

It was just them now. 

Before they began, Peter called out to FRIDAY: FRI, activate the ‘P.W’ protocol please. No one interrupts us until I say so.”

_Understood._

“Harley,” Peter began. “You don’t know how sorry I am. I should’ve contacted you or something last night. I got hectic-” and rambled off.

Harley took another deep breath, trying to not let his bubbling emotional cap burst but damnit Peter…he had to speak.

“Y’know, there was an old saying back at home people said when trouble comes between two people. You know what it is?” Harley didn’t give Peter a chance to reply, “Fool once shame on you fool my twice shame on me.’ I’m relieved and happy as a puppy to see you ok. You’re alive and recovering and I can’t be more grateful for that. _However,_ I have been trying to be patient with you Peter. Still am. But the bullshit excuses you feed is getting old. I know you’re hiding something. Everyone seems to know it but me. I get curbed by the A.Is and I have a feeling that there's secret messages going on that seems to stop whenever I come near the vicinity of you or the other Avengers. Even our friends are in on it. I’m not! I get it; these people have been around since forever, but I’m your BF for more than a year now. I trust you with most of my deepest secrets and come to you with my problems because I feel like I can talk to you, but the feeling isn't mutual. You brush me off when you’re clearly not fine, and then go off and disappear only to show up later covered in injuries?! Peter, I thought we were a team!”

“Harls, we are a team-” Peter said in a small voice.

“DON’T CALL ME THAT RIGHT NOW!” Harley yelled, struggling to keep the emotions down. Peter flinched at Harley’s tone. He’s now seeing only part of Harley’s pain.

“I-and despite all this, I still trust you to come to me because I love you. But I can’t keep doing this Peter.” Harley’s voice starts to crack. It’s too much. “You missed three date nights in a row for something that could’ve been planned ahead time or something. Plus, you let Tony drag you here for Avengers things when he _knows_ that date night; every Friday is off limits!! He has other people that don’t require you all the time. You said yourself you wanted your Avengers interaction on missions to a minimum! I barely get to see you anymore outside school and the internship!”

Harley crept slowly forward toward the side of Peter’s bed. Peter didn’t bother hiding or holding back the tears in his eyes. Was this how Harley felt all this time?

“This brings so many unwanted and tragic memories Peter that tried and thought I successfully buried. Why Pete? WHY do I still feel after these years together feel like I’m still an outsider?!” Harley’s fists were in tight balls and shaking to the side. The emotion that bubbled over. Lights began flickering and metal started to rattle. Peter glanced around seeing what was happening. His Spidey-sense was going off, but the supposed threat was right in front of him. 

Was Harley doing this? What was…

“PETER!”

Said boy snapped his attention up, and saw his boyfriend in emotional turmoil. 

“WHY? Why do this to yourself? To me?” Harley was so close to bursting. He sinks to the floor next to Peter’s bedside raking his hands through hair to control himself from completely breaking down.

Peter had no answer other than to ignore his aching ribs, reach out, snag his crying boyfriend onto his bed and hug him tightly. Harley returned the hug just as tightly. They began sobbing hard, clinging to each other. The sensation seemed to stop but Peter didn’t care. Right now, he had a boyfriend hurt, drained, and aching. Peter started whispering sweet nothings into Harley’s hair while kissing the side of his face.

“I’m so sorry, Harley. I’m ok. You’ll _never_ be an outsider to me. NEVER.” Peter whispered.

Harley just sobbed a month’s worth hurt, anger, sadness into Peter’s shoulder. The exhaustion caught up to him and drained what little energy he had left and fell asleep. 

* * *

  
  
  


Peter watched as his boyfriend fell asleep on him. He really fucked up. Big time. Although, he had his reasons. Good ones. It still ended up Harley getting hurt. Peter owed Harley to tell the truth. But he still had doubt. He’s worried that these things will come back to hurt his loved ones. He needs finality.

_Peter, Sergeant Barnes is asking for entrance._

“Is it important, FRI?” Peter whispered trying not to wake Harley in his embrace.

_He said he’ll make it quick._

“Let him in.”

Bucky came in with a little gift for Peter to cheer him up. 

“Thanks. You didn’t have to.”

Bucky just ruffled his spider’s head with a smile before looking at the other teen’s sleeping form, “He looks exhausted.” 

“Yeah. That’s on me mainly,” Peter sombered as he looked down at his sleeping boyfriend. Harley looked more peaceful than he had in weeks. How much of his life had weighed Harley down?

_“Pauk,” Bucky's tone turned serious. Plus he’s speaking Russian and Peter knew Russian. Part of how they bonded in the Soul Stone._

Peter looked up to meet Bucky’s gaze. 

_“I think it’s time you tell him.”_

_“I know. But I’m scared he’ll get hurt. Spider-Man comes with a price, Bucky. I’ve already lost so many people.”_

_“Peter. You trust, Harley?”_

_“With my life!”_

_“And love with your heart?”_

_“Yes, without a doubt.”_

_“Then don’t let doubt of Spider-Man come between you two. He loves you immensely. I get you’ve lost more than anyone could ever imagine in your young life. But look how much you’ve gained. How far you’ve come. You grew.”_

_“I know. But I keep having nightmares about how Harley would next to teeter on death’s door. I’ve already seen Mr.Stark like that.”_ Peter, after the final battle against Thanos, was a wreck when Tony’s heart started to fail after using the gauntlet. It took the maximum efforts of Dr. Strange, Shuri, Cho, Banner, and the best doctors present to keep Tony alive. He was out for weeks before even coming to consciousness. Peter couldn’t sleep. Not even May could console him in the possible loss of someone he cares about. He couldn’t take it. His nightmares were still fleeting between Tony, May, Ned, MJ, and now Harley. It was too much.

_“This is your decision, pauk. I and everyone else who loves you supports whatever decision you make. Talk from your heart and not ramble. I still think you should tell him.”_

_“Thank you, volk.”_

_“No problem, little punk.”_

They conversed a bit more before Bucky took his leave. Peter reactivated the protocol as Harley began to shift.

“Hey babe,” Peter greeted him with a kiss. “How are you feeling?” 

“Light-headed, but fine,” Harley looked around forgetting he was at the medbay and not at his apartment. 

“You’ve been asleep for quite awhile. It’s almost five.” Peter rubbed his back a little.

Harley felt as he was hit with whiplash. Everything that’s happened in the past thirty-six hours. He looked at his boyfriend, with pain, worry, and sadness. After seeing that Peter’s face injuries were completely gone, Harley wasn’t back anymore, “What happened, Peter? No excuses, no deflections. Just the truth, please.” 

Peter took a deep breath, “Harley. I’ve been debating this for a while. I hate making our loved ones keep this from you because it's dangerous. I love you so much. This secret will change everything you see in me. I’m sorry if it felt like I wasn’t giving you as much and ditching you. It’s not on purpose-it’s just-.” Peter stopped shaking his head.

Harley reached out and interlaced their hands, “Peter look at me.”

Peter looked up at those pale blue eyes that he could get lost into for hours and never get sick of it.

“Remember when we officially became boyfriends?” 

Peter nodded.

“I said I would never, ever, _EVER,_ view you any different than the man I fell in love with. You are so bright and selfless, Peter. You listen to me, and always there for the people you love. I’ve seen it. It’s beautiful. e. I can’t express enough how much I love, respect, and trust you. Whatever it is, it won’t change. Please don’t push me away when I’m right here catch you.” Harley took a breath to keep himself composed. He didn’t know if he had anymore tears, “But recently it’s just been battle after battle. I can’t win with anyone. I feel like I’m an outsider. I feel pushed aside. It hurts so much. I feel like I haven’t really left home. I feel like I’m losing you. I’ve lost too many people. First, my dad, then grandpa, my friends when I came out as bi, even my old employer at the garage back home who was like another father to me. And when I think it can’t get any worse, I could be losing my mom too!?!”

Peter gasped, “What? Your mom? What happened?”

Harley chuckled, but it was emotionless, “While I was stewing in my mental turmoil between our fight and worrying where the hell you were, I got a call from my sister but it was my mom on the phone. Her cancer returned and it's happening all over again.”

Peter didn’t bother hiding the tears. Harley worried about him, despite their fight and now he has to deal with ailing mother on top. 

“Fortunately, they caught it before it was a major threat. She starts operations soon.” 

Harley shuddered, “Peter, for the past month I felt nothing but anguish. There’s something on my heart I needed to tell you. But I never get the chance, because you leave all the time!”

“I’m here now.”

“BUT YOUR NOT!!”

“BUT NOW I AM! I’m not going anywhere now!”

Harley was squeezing their conjoined hands hard. Thank goodness for super strength. Harley looked at Peter with conviction. 

“Peter, for the past month I needed to tell you something.” A breath

“I’m a mutant.”

  
  


* * *

  
  


Peter’s world stopped for a bit. 

What? No way. 

Harley is a mutant?!

That would explain the lights flickering on and off. The metal rattling, and his spidey-sense tingling when Harley gets super angry or upset. Along with some of his inventions for the Avengers that even Tony couldn’t pull off. Harley would refuse to share his secrets on how it was done.

But a mutant?! Peter knew all about mutants being in the superhero community. The mutant population spiked after both snaps. There’s this huge debate between the Mutant Rights vs Mutants Regulation. Some people think they should be monitored, while others protest that mutants are like humans but special. A gene that’s beyond their control, and Harley had that. 

He had _powers?!_ And Peter didn’t know.

A normal person would feel betrayed, but Peter didn’t. He deserved this. After all, he had a secret of his that kept Harley in the dark all this time. Finally after processing, he finally asked,

“How long have you been one?”

“A mutant? Three years; a full year before the first Snap.”

So before they met, “And who else knows?”

“Just my mom and my sister. Not even Tony knows.”

Ok, the fact that Harley’s opening up about this to him before shows how much Harley trusts Peter, but Peter couldn’t reciprocate that back. Peter felt ashamed of himself. Selfish. How could he do this to his boyfriend?

“Why haven’t you-” Peter was cut off by a cold response.

“No! I know where that’s going and I’m not coming for it. You don’t know what it’s like to be ridiculed for something beyond your control.”

Peter knew it was a stupid question the minute it flew his mouth, but he _did_ what it was like, “I-”

He cut off again, “No you don’t, Peter! I told what it was like down in Rose Hill when I came out, right? It’s five times worse if I came out as a mutant. People throw trash at them, beat them, abuse them! There’s a gang or organization going on down South and up the east coast known as the Purifiers.” Harley spat the name as poison.

Peter felt sick. He heard of the Purifiers from his Matt and Jessica Jones. Purifiers think it’s their job to ‘rid’ the country of mutants because of their powers. Peter had a deep hatred for them, and Peter doesn’t hate a lot of things. 

The Avengers themselves are huge supporters of the mutant community considering that half of the Avengers have powers or enhanced like them. That’s why the Purifiers wouldn’t step foot anywhere near New York if they were to face the wrath of other heroes. 

Then a sickened thought came to mind. Harley getting taken and tortured by them. No wonder he couldn’t anyone from where he was from. He would put his family in jeopardy.

“Those people kill mutants! Some of them are not above either killing kids or making them do their bidding, at least that’s what I’ve heard. My mom made me promise not to say anything about it until it was the right time. And I believed it was the right time when I met you. I moved up here to keep my family safe and to have a new start. But now in present this people I’ve grown to love and care for. I don’t want my list of people that leave me to grow, Peter. Not you too! I CAN’T!” Harley looked like he was about to cry again. “Don’t make me Pete,” he whimpered. “Sometimes I wonder if I should just disappear.”

Oh HELL no! Peter was stunned. Harley has been trying to tell Peter this for a month now. And he still felt isolated. Felt alone. And he wanted to…”

Peter had to fix this. Now.

He squeezed back Harley’s hand, “I DO get it Harley! I can’t lose you either! I know what it’s like to keep a secret that powerful and feel like alone. But this-- will change everything. You won’t be able to sit still while I’m out. You’ll worry more than you already are. The wrong people who find who I am they will use that to hurt you. I haven’t told you because I can’t add you to a list that people will die on my watch. I’ve lost too many people this way and others: my parents, my uncle, numerous people I couldn’t save, and almost Tony recently. That took me weeks to recover from, if something happened to you I would’ve crumbled.You mean too much to me Harley. It’s bad enough that I have to constantly worry about May, Ned, and MJ’s safety because of my secret. I can’t relive that battle between Thanos twice and know if you died and I couldn’t save you, it would kill me.”

He wrenched Harley back into his embrace after Harley shrunk during his rant. Peter could not lose him. He lost too much. But he didn’t tell him now, after Harley just admitted something that he hasn’t even told Tony about. It’s a show of trust, even after what Peter put Harley through.

Things will be different. Peter now knew that Harley’s background was much worse than he led on or was allowed to say. Unlike Peter, Harley didn’t have a wide support group. Peter did when he had nightmares. Because his nightmares were all so real sometimes. Peter needs to let down his walls to Harley and trust he won’t misuse them. He owes it to Harley to try. What’s the point of their relationship if Peter can’t give Harley his trust. They were similar in more ways than one. Bucky’s words rang in his head. He had a team behind team.

He took a deep breath, it’s time to return the favor. No excuses.

“Last night, I went to look for you when you didn't come back. There was trouble. A bomb went off. The blast did a number to me. I covered someone. Debris hit my ribs and head, I was a little disoriented when I tried to have Karen send a message to you that I was injured.” Harley tightened his hold on him at the thought of Peter hurt, “Too many memories came to mind. I woke up here. Tony must have reached me after my encounter with the Iron Fist.” Harley’s breathing tried to even out, but it was hard. 

“Why would you meet-” Harley whispered. Peter rubbed his back.

“I’m getting there. There was trouble around the boroughs of NYC. People, both humans and mutants, began disappearing. We found who was behind it and Daredevil and Iron Fist took care of the rest. Bucky went to do some tracking down and tie up loose ends. All those cafes I would go to study these past months. My family and friends would cover me. I don’t just go with Tony and the Avengers on missions for recon and repairs. I’m the only one who’s allowed to touch Pepper’s suit, Bucky’s arm, and Spider-Man’s gear for a reason. The healing before the day is out, Bucky sparring with me and teaching me how to deal with shocks and freezing up. All that is the sole reason”

Peter pulled back and put his forehead on Harley’s, so he could look him in the eyes.

“Why does all this happen and why we’re leaving tonight, is because… I’m Spider-Man.”

* * *

  
  
  


Harley didn’t know what to say. He had his suspicion but _Spider-Man?_ The only things that made sense was that Peter knew Spider-Man’s gear better than anyone, the rapid healing, and Peter doing mundane assignments around the compound or their apartment without breaking a sweat. 

“Wha--” Harley sputter before tears welled up again, “I-I--I had..” pause “To be honest, I was like suspecting you were at least enhanced or a secret mutant yourself, but this was a curveball.”

Harley took another deep breath and continued, “You were there during the war. You were in outer space!? You _died_ in outer space?! You saw Tony snap Thanos. I mean I got most of the details from Pepper, but--but you were actually there?!” Harley was starting to shake again. Everything in the room started shaking.

Peter moved to calm his boyfriend down, “I was there. I survived in the end. I’m here with you and nothing is gonna change that again. This is a lot to process. For the both of us. We’re gonna talk more about all this later. I just want to enjoy each other’s company. Again, I’m so, _so_ sorry Harley. You suffered a lot in your right, and I prolonged it by keeping this secret from you when I was hesitant to let you in despite trusting you. I didn’t trust myself after everything that’s happened. You and I both know how Tony worries about Pepper despite the woman being able to take care of herself. Trust me she is a force to be reckoned with in that Rescue suit.” Peter paused then said, “You are gonna have to be extra careful, Harley. Despite what you’ve told me recently you’re still in danger. If the wrong people find out about me, they’ll hurt to get me. I like having a secret identity. It separates my superhero life from my normal life.”

Harley looked away reveling in what the past month brought him, but Peter brought his hands to Harley’s face and kept him from looking away, “I don’t want this to come in between us. No doubt. We’re in this together. No more secrets between us. We’re a team. You and me. Always will be,” Peter finished and wiped Harley’s straying tears. 

“No more secrets? You’ll always come to me?” Harley has to ask. 

“No more secrets. You can always count on me,” Peter said through his confident face despite the tears rolling down his face. 

Harley brought his hands to Peter’s face to wipe away his tears, “I love so damn much, my Petey-Pie.”

Peter chuckled wetly, “I love you too, my Harley-Bear.”

Harley laughed this time. For the first time in a while, he laughed. Then he brought Peter forward for a deep, emotional full on kiss. Full of love, comfort, happiness was poured in this kiss. Tongue all. They pull away when they need a breather, foreheads touching. They’re definitely doing more that later and more, but for now they just rested in each other’s embrace taking in the new reality around them.

The moment was interrupted when Friday said, “ _Boss is demanding to enter the room. The others are outside as well.”_

Peter rolled his eyes before snuggling into the taller boys embrace, “Tell him we need another few minutes. Few hours give or take. I need to ask one more thing before I let them in.”

_Boss says you have got another half an hour then he’s barging in. No exceptions._

Harley chuckled as Peter said, “That’ll do.”

A silence before Peter ask, “So mutant huh?”

Harley looks down at the sheets while giving his boyfriend a squeeze, “Yeah. I wasn’t as excited as I was when I first realized I had powers.”

Peter snorted, “I was the same way when I got my powers. Radioactive spider bite.”

Harley looked down at his superhero boyfriend then realized, “That actually doesn’t surprise me.”

“Why?” Peter looks up at him. It’s not everyday someone is not surprised about how Peter got his powers.

“Well you have Bruce Banner who’s full radiation, and seeing literal gods and Captain Marvel, not a lot of things surprises me anymore.”

“Fair point.”

Another moment of silence.

“What are your powers?”

Harley looks down, this is a first for him being able to explain his powers, “I have manipulation on any type of metal. I can also generate electric sparks and currents through the metals I touch. Like to communicate or shock someone.”

“That’s actually really cool. Like a lightning rod.” 

Harley rolled his playfully while giving Peter a kiss on the head, “If you say so.”

“No really, it explains a lot. From your designs in the lab, especially Wanda’s suit to how you skillfully repair the electronics at home. This is amazing. You have a gift, Harley.”

“I’d like to think-” Harley was cut off mid-degradation.

“Nuh-uh you do,” Peter said now looking at his mutant boyfriend, “You use your power to help others, that's a gift. I learned that lesson too. It’s nothing to be ashamed of.”

“Truth is Pete, I want to do more. Like you all.”

“Well you can!”

Harley furrowed his brow at that, “I can?”

“Yes,” Peter paused and says in his head _‘Mr.Stark is gonna kill for what I’m about to do next’_ then he turned his tall hunk of guy, “I have a surprise for you when we get home.”

“What? What is it?” Harley curiosity getting the better of him.

“It’s a surprise, dork,” Peter snorts as he playfully hits Harley on shoulder. “If I told you it wouldn’t be a surprise.” 

“Ok,” Harley didn’t seem thrilled of not getting his surprise, but he can wait.

FRIDAY says your half an hour is up, and Peter goes head ahead and lets the gang in. People piled in. Harley and Peter interlaced their hands as people settled in a friendly group chat. The boys unloaded a lot of what they endured from the past year, but they were strong. And they were stronger together. Whatever obstacle planted in their way, Harley and Peter will overcome it as a team. With their family and the superheroes behind them. They were different from the norm, but that’s ok. The future's looking bright in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> What did y'all think? LMK! COMMENT! COMMENT! COMMENT!! 
> 
> If they're were triggers of anything in this story, I'm sorry and LMK so I can add that at the beginning for future readers! Please!
> 
> Spider-Bros is still in the works. It's taking a little bit, so I created this to give my brain a break. 
> 
> Have a nice day!!


End file.
